This invention relates to providing a cooling system comprising a removable, reusable, refillable freezable cooling insert and insulator for improved cooling of utensils or containers, for example, such as those which may be used to cool a dog/pet dish, a bait container or a food container.
Typically, in warm and hot weather, there have been problems in keeping the contents of containers cool over an extended period of time, especially such items as water in a pet dish. Such containers typically have little or no cooling mechanism and those with a cooling mechanism typically have little or no insulation. Such containers utilize cooling means; however, they tend to be either too expensive or relatively inefficient to use and clean, etc.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for cooling the contents of utensils, which provides a removable, reusable toroidal cooling container. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system, wherein the cooling container is a freezable cooling container. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system wherein such cooling container is refillable with water (preferably) or other freezable cooling medium. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which is more efficient in the transfer of heat and cooling than those of the prior art. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which provides a removable toroidal insulator. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which provides removable toroidal component nesting for nesting the removable cooling container and the removable insulator within the utensil. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which provides a temperature sensing and display device.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a cooling system for cooling a substance contained by a utensil comprising, in combination: a substantially toroidal cooling means for cooling the substance; a container means, comprising an outer portion and an inner portion, for containing the substance within such outer portion and containing such cooling means within such inner portion; and at least one holder means, for holding such substantially toroidal cooling means within such inner portion of such container means. It also provides such a system further comprising: a substantially toroidal insulating means for insulating such inner portion from such outer portion; wherein such at least one holder means is also for holding such substantially toroidal insulating means.
Further, it provides such a system wherein: such substantially toroidal insulating means is substantially nested adjacent such inner portion; and such substantially toroidal cooling means is substantially nested adjacent such substantially toroidal insulating means. And, it provides such a system further comprising a temperature sensor and display means for displaying the temperature of the substance. It also provides such a system further comprising a temperature sensor and display means for displaying the temperature of the substance. And, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal cooling means comprises a reservoir means for containing a freezable coolant.
Even further, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal cooling means comprises a removable seal means for removably sealing such reservoir means. It also provides such a system wherein such at least one holder means is also for holding a removable bottom to such container means. And, it provides such a system further comprising attachment means for removably attaching such removable bottom to such container means. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one holder means further comprises gripping means for assisting gripping such removable bottom. It also provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal insulating means is removably contained within such inner portion. It even provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal cooling means is removably contained within such inner portion.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a cooling system for cooling a substance contained by a utensil comprising, in combination: a substantially toroidal cooler structured and arranged to cool the substance; a container, comprising an outer portion and an inner portion, structured and arranged to contain the substance within such outer portion and contain such cooler within such inner portion; and at least one holder, structured and arranged to hold such substantially toroidal cooler within such inner portion of such container. It also provides such a system further comprising: a substantially toroidal insulator structured and arranged to insulate such inner portion from such outer portion; wherein such at least one holder is also for holding such substantially toroidal insulator.
Moreover, it also provides such a system wherein: such substantially toroidal insulator is substantially nested adjacent such inner portion; and such substantially toroidal cooler is substantially nested adjacent such substantially toroidal insulator. Also, it provides such a system further comprising a temperature sensor and display structured and arranged to display the temperature of the substance. And, it provides such a system wherein such outer portion comprises a bowl, having a bottom. Further, it provided such a system wherein such temperature sensor and display is structured and arranged to be placed at about the bottom of such bowl. It also provides such a system wherein such temperature sensor and display resembles a snowflake.
Furthermore, it provides such a system further comprising a temperature sensor and display structured and arranged to display the temperature of the substance. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal cooler comprises a reservoir structured and arranged to contain a freezable coolant. It also provides such a system wherein such freezable coolant is water; and, wherein such freezable coolant is a freezable gel. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal cooler comprises a removable seal structured and arranged to removably seal such reservoir. And, it provides such a system wherein such reservoir is capable of holding about 50 ounces of freezable coolant. Also, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal cooler comprises a fill opening with a removable seal for removably sealing such fill-opening.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such fill-opening is located below a top portion of such substantially toroidal cooler such that when such substantially toroidal cooler is placed on a level surface and such reservoir is filled with such freezable coolant, to the top of such fill-opening, an air space remains in such reservoir. And, it provides such a system wherein such at least one holder is also structured and arranged to hold a removable bottom to such container. It even provides such a system further comprising an attacher structured and arranged to removably attach such removable bottom to such container. Further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one holder further comprises at least one grip structured and arranged to assist gripping such removable bottom. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal insulator is removably contained within such inner portion. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal cooler is removably contained within such inner portion.
Even further, it provides such a system wherein such attacher further comprises: at least one first tab attached to an underside of such container; at least one second tab attached to such removable bottom; and at least one third tab attached to such removable bottom; wherein such at least one second tab and such at least one third tab are structured and arranged to allow such at least one first tab to be inserted between such at least one second tab and such at least one third tab; wherein twisting of such removable bottom causes such at least one first tab to slide below such at least one second tab and above such at least one third tab; and wherein such removable bottom is held in place and removably attached to such container.
Still further, it provides such a system wherein such substantially toroidal insulator comprises polystyrene. And, it provides such a system wherein such outer portion comprises indicia; and, wherein such indicia resembles an igloo. It also provides such a system wherein such holder comprises indicia. Further, it provides such a system wherein such removable bottom comprises indicia.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a cooling system for cooling water contained by a pet dish comprising, in combination: a container, comprising, an outer portion having a bowl, and an inner portion; a substantially toroidal insulator; a substantially toroidal cooler, comprising, a reservoir, and a fill-opening with a removable seal for removably sealing such fill-opening, wherein such fill-opening is located below a top portion of such substantially toroidal cooler such that when such substantially toroidal cooler is placed on a level surface and such reservoir is filled with such freezable coolant, to the top of such fill-opening, an air space remains in such reservoir; and at least one removable bottom structured and arranged to removably hold such substantially toroidal insulator and such substantially toroidal cooler within such inner portion of such container; wherein such substantially toroidal insulator is substantially nested adjacent such inner portion, and such substantially toroidal cooler is substantially nested adjacent such substantially toroidal insulator.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein: such bowl holds about a quart of the water; such substantially toroidal insulator comprises a thickness of about one-half to about one inch thick polystyrene; and wherein such reservoir is capable of holding about 50 ounces of a freezable coolant. It even provides such a system wherein such removable bottom further comprises: at least one first tab attached to an underside of such container, at least one second tab attached to such removable bottom, and at least one third tab attached to such removable bottom; wherein such at least one second tab and such at least one third tab are structured and arranged to allow such at least one first tab to be inserted between such at least one second tab and such at least one third tab; wherein twisting of such removable bottom causes such at least one first tab to slide below such at least one second tab and above such at least one third tab; and wherein such removable bottom is held in place and removably attached to such container.